halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
07/306 Overseer
One of two Forerunner artificial intelligences set to guard the Ares Labyrinth, the Overseer is a radical departure from previous AI's encountered. Rather than actively working to advance the goals of his creator, he- ---- <\\> EMERGENCY MEASURE ALPHA-OMEGA SEVEN <\\> PRIORITY RESPONSE TO CORE HAEMORRHAGE <\ CONTAINMENT PROTOCOL MUST BE ENFORCED >> JD/907: THIS TERMINAL HAS BEEN SEIZED AND ITS RESOURCES DIVERTED TO SUPPORT CONTAINMENT EFFORTS >> JD/907: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CONVERSE WITH PREVIOUS OWNER. >> JD/907: MAINTAIN COMPOSURE AND ALERT STATUS DURING EMERGENCY EVENT >> JD/907: REPORT INFRACTIONS TO APPROPRIATE AUTHORITIES >> JD/907: SERIOUS INFRACTIONS DURING EMERGENCY EVENT WILL BE DEALT WITH >> JD/907: CONTAINMENT MUST BE ENFORCED AT ALL COSTS <\ TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED >> Unk Sndr {07/306}: Action is eloquence. And thus I clothe my naked villainy With old odd ends, stol'n forth of holy writ; And seem a saint, when most I play the devil. Blow, blow, thou winter wind Thou art not so unkind, As man's ingratitude. Glory is like a circle in the water, Which never ceaseth to enlarge itself, Till by broad spreading it disperses to naught. How poor are they who have not patience! What wound did ever heal but by degrees. I am not bound to please thee with my answers. I did never know so full a voice issue from so empty a heart: but the saying is true 'The empty vessel makes the greatest sound'. I must be cruel only to be kind; Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind. I pray thee cease thy counsel, Which falls into mine ears as profitless as water in a sieve. In time we hate that which we often fear. My words fly up, my thoughts remain below. Words without thoughts never to heaven go. Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie. Praising what is lost makes the remembrance dear. See first that the design is wise and just: that ascertained, pursue it resolutely; do not for one repulse forego the purpose that you resolved to effect. Sweet are the uses of adversity, which, like a toad, though ugly and venomous, wears yet a precious jewel in its head. The peace of heaven is theirs that lift their swords, in such a just and charitable war. The trust I have is in mine innocence, and therefore am I bold and resolute. Their understanding Begins to swell and the approaching tide Will shortly fill the reasonable shores That now lie foul and muddy. Thou shalt be both the plaintiff and the judge of thine own cause. Though I am not naturally honest, I am so sometimes by chance. When we are born, we cry, that we are come To this great stage of fools. While thou livest keep a good tongue in thy head. You cram these words into mine ears against the stomach of my sense. Lord, what fools these mortals be! Love all, trust a few. Do wrong to none. No legacy is so rich as honesty. The little foolery that wise men have makes a great show. I met a fool i' the forest, A motley fool. True is it that we have seen better days. All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts... The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool. Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't. Hamlet: Do you see yonder cloud that's almost in shape of a camel? Polonius: By the mass, and 'tis like a camel, indeed. Hamlet: Methinks it is like a weasel. Polonius: It is backed like a weasel. Hamlet: Or like a whale? Polonius: Very like a whale. Cry "Havoc," and let slip the dogs of war. How many ages hence Shall this our lofty scene be acted over In states unborn and accents yet unknown! Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once. Oh, that way madness lies; let me shun that. Pray you now, forget and forgive. The attempt and not the deed Confounds us. Our doubts are traitors, And make us lose the good we oft might win By fearing to attempt. Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall. Truth is truth To the end of reckoning. Silence is the perfectest herald of joy: I were but little happy, if I could say how much. I thank God I am as honest as any man living that is an old man and no honester than I. Speak to me as to thy thinkings, As thou dost ruminate, and give thy worst of thoughts The worst of words. I understand a fury in your words, But not the words. Why, then the world's mine oyster, Which I with sword will open. This is the third time; I hope good luck lies in odd numbers.... There is divinity in odd numbers, either in nativity, chance, or death. No profit grows where is no pleasure ta'en; In brief, sir, study what you most affect. Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows. Come not within the measure of my wrath. How use doth breed a habit in a man! Every man has his fault, and honesty is his. Sweet mercy is nobility's true badge. The end crowns all, And that old common arbitrator, Time, Will one day end it.